Camp Heater
by Duo-chan Maxwell
Summary: Conzak. Yosak and Conrart went on a field trainig during a cold cold winter. Written for crystaltear in kkm vday. Thanks Darks Mistress for beta-reading


Author: Duo-chan Maxwell

Title: Camp heater

Rating: M

Original request by crystaltear, YosakxConrart, set before Yuuri arrives on Shin Makoku, prompt: warmth

Warnings: cranky timeline, spicy scenes (but not too spicy )

Summary: YosakxConrart, set in their times of teenage, warmth-themed. I don't have even a faint idea about KKM timeline, so, I'm guessing oO Thanks for Darksmistress for beta-reading. Written for kkmvday exchange at livejournal.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KKM (damn...T.T)

"Nii-chaaaaaaan..." young Wolfram whined, clinging onto Conrart's leg, pouting cutely, eyes shiny with unshed tears. The brunette smiled warmly, although his younger brother was too old for doing that, he would always look adorable enough for it to work. "Is it true that you're going to a place far, far away?? Don't go..."

"I'm going, Wolf, but it's only for a short time. It's just survival training, you'll go through this too, when you get older." he patted the blonde's head, ruffling the curly hair. Wolfram sniffled and nodded reluctantly; in acceptance of his brother's brief leave.

Yosak watched the scene, amused. Conrart was a good strategist, and a cold fighter, always with both feet planted firmly on the ground, but he could be nice, caring and comprehensive with that spoiled brat that he called "brother". He looked enviously at the brat, wishing Conrart could be like that with him, too. Or Conrart could at least see him as something more than a friend.

Conrart disentangled himself from Wolfram's grasp and went towards his comrade, the smile melting into a serious expression as Yosak handed him his bag.

"Let's go, Yosak."

--

The wind was blowing furiously, whipping against their exposed skin. They were divided by pairs for the exercise, given the basic equipment, - like sleeping bags, a canvas, some iron stakes, blankets and very little provisions - and scattered in a twenty-mile radius around the training camp. They felt like they were literally freezing to the bone. Their mission was to grab flags that were placed randomly around the area and then return to camp. The snow was making their way harder, covering their tracks and making their clothes wet and heavy. It may have sounded easy, but add the fact that winter was roaring at full force and that they were on foot, and it made the survival training difficult enough to trouble younger soldiers for a week.

"WE HAVE TO FIND SHELTER BEFORE SUNSET OR WE'LL FREEZE TO DEATH!!" Yosak screamed over the blowing wind to Conrart, who was a couple feet in front.

"THERE'S A CAVE A FEW METERS AWAY!! WE CAN GO FIND THE FLAG WHEN THE STORM CEASES!!" Running at top speed, they entered the cave. "Whew...do you have the canvas with you? We should keep the wind out of here, or whatever fire we light won't last more than a few seconds."

They took a few minutes to build a windshield using the canvas and the iron stakes that were supposed to be used for a tent. Unfortunately for them, they forgot to gather firewood before closing the cave, which meant that they'd have to stay the night without a fire.

Yosak looked a bit gloomy, curled up against one of the walls of the cave, wrapped up with the blankets. If the storm went on like that, the chances of survival were minimal. He felt a little envious at the brat again, because his powers made possible to sustain a little fire without wood.

The tempest roared more, as if it were angry for being ignored, making Yosak tighten up the covers around himself, visibly flinching. If it went on like that, they were doomed. Conrart smiled again, getting closer to his ginger-haired companion. His smile contained a heated non-friendly flame instead of mere brotherly warmth.

Conrart kneeled beside him, and whispered huskily,"Don't you think we have better odds of surviving if we share the blankets?" Yosak shivered, the warm breath tickling his ear and sending jolts down his spine.

"Y-yeah..." it was the only thing he could utter, almost overwhelmed by the proximity of his partner. He unwrapped himself, allowing Conrart to get closer and then tucked both of them under two layers of thick blankets.

They were slightly apart, just enough to not be touching, only for sharing their heat. Yosak was trembling a little. Conrart was so warm, he could feel waves of heat rising from the other body and enveloping him. The ginger-haired man became even more embarrassed as the brunette hugged him tight.

"Aren't you feeling cold too?" Conrart whispered as he noticed the slight flinching. "You're so hot..."

The ambiguous sentence made Yosak eye his companion suspiciously but get closer anyway. He laid his head on Conrart's shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth. The brunette started sliding his hands up and down Yosak's back, stopping near the base of the spine to rub lightly. The ginger-haired soldier shivered and protested.

"Why are you doing this?" he couldn't understand the behavior of his companion. He was always so cold, always straight to the point and avoided further involvement with the other soldiers, even friendship. He always had that large, fake smile spread across his face, tailored to withdraw from any attempts to approach him. And now, he was there, blatantly seducing him.

"I'm doing this because I finally got the chance to do it...without the bothersome presence of anybody else..." Conrart ended the phrase with a light nuzzle at the side of Yosak's neck, making him shiver again. "I've always wanted you... you can't even imagine how long I've waited for a chance like this..."

The ginger-haired man couldn't resist anymore, he moaned and captured Conrart's lips in a hungry, fiery kiss. When they parted, he said, "It's _you_ who can't imagine how long I've waited for a chance..." He trailed off, the end of the sentence obvious.

"So, should we waste it on useless talking?" the brunette retorted before pulling Yosak into another tight embrace topped with another wet kiss.

They kept kissing, barely stopping the fierce battle between their tongues, just enough to keep them from suffocating. As the tempest roared, they kept touching, caressing, kissing every part their lips could reach, effectively blocking every attempt winter's claws made to freeze them.

"Too bad we can't take our clothes off or we'll freeze..." Yosak complained and resumed sucking at a particularly sensible spot on Conrart's neck.

"We can save this part for a worse storm, preferably when we can be under the thick blankets of my bed..." he said between gasps, earning a snicker from his ginger-haired lover.

Useless to say that they concluded the task without even having to light a fire.

A/N: I'm sorry for all of you that were waiting for Firebird continuation...I'm still a bit torn about what to write as continuation ; This one was rather short (as always TT) but I liked this R&R please!


End file.
